


La pizza puede esperar

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober Multifandom 2019 [5]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boners, Bottom Galo, Dom/sub Undertones, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, I'm Sorry, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Lio, Two Shot, liogalo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Después de un arduo día de trabajo, Galo tiene mucha hambre y se le antojan unas pizzas. Lio también está hambriento pero se le antoja algo más que solamente pizza, quizás un aperitivo más caliente y sabroso.---Kinktober 2019 by Tabris-XX. Historia #5.





	1. Galo tiene hambre

**Author's Note:**

> **Por fin vi PROMARE ¡¡¡y lo amé muchísimo!!! ♥♥♥  
**   
**Ahora estoy más obsesionada que antes pero lastimosamente solo se me da escribir simple y llano porno. Lo siento, es lo que hay. Ahora traigo otro two-shot pero esta vez es un LioxGalo.**

Poco a poco, las cosas empezaban a volver a la normalidad en el mundo luego de la desaparición del Promare. La reconstrucción total tomaría bastante tiempo, pero la parte positiva era que todos los ciudadanos estaban más que dispuestos a colaborar en lo que fuera posible.

Kray Foresight fue capturado y condenado a cadena perpetua por todos sus terribles crímenes, por lo que en Promepolis asumió un nuevo gobernador. Por otra parte, la _Freeze Force_ fue intervenida por todos los turbios y corruptos manejos que le salpicaban, así que la disolución era prácticamente un hecho.

Aquellos que alguna vez fueron Burnish por fin lograrían tener y hacer una vida normal, libres del estigma y del rechazo social a los que estuvieron sometidos de manera injusta durante tantas décadas. Lio Fotia y quienes fueron sus fieles aliados se sentían muy contentos al ver que tantos años de lucha y sacrificios fueron recompensados. Gueira y Meis también se sumaron a un equipo de trabajo y los enviaron a ayudar en la construcción de viviendas para sus compañeros que lo habían perdido todo.

Gracias a sus valientes acciones, Lio Fotia y Galo Thymos fueron condecorados por el nuevo gobernador de Promepolis y ahora todos los consideraban como los mayores héroes de todos los tiempos. No era para menos, juntos salvaron el planeta y también lograron la reivindicación de los Burnish, que ahora ya eran humanos normales.

Ignis Ex invitó a Lio a formar parte de _Burning Rescue_; si bien al principio este lo dudó un poco, los demás lo apoyaron desde el inicio aunque fue Galo quien finalmente lo convenció de hacerlo. Pero en realidad había una razón más fuerte y poderosa por la que el ex líder de los _Mad Burnish_ quiso quedarse allí.

Galo puso su casa a disposición de Lio para que este pudiera vivir allí, le otorgó la habitación destinada a las visitas y le dijo que podía quedarse el tiempo que deseara. Después de todo, al chico le convenía ya que estaban bastante cerca del cuartel de bomberos y eso facilitaba a que pudieran desempeñar el trabajo de manera responsable y puntual.

Lio parecía estar muy conforme y feliz con su nueva vida; la convivencia con Galo le resultaba muy agradable y cada vez iba descubriendo que tenían muchas más cosas en común con él de las que había imaginado. 

Sin embargo, Thymos era bastante torpe y descuidado, al punto de que a veces parecía olvidar que ya no estaba viviendo solo. Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que se le pasó llevar consigo una toalla al baño a la hora de tomar una ducha y más de una vez, su invitado lo sorprendió paseando desnudo por la casa luego de bañarse.

\---

Todo se mantuvo igual por un par de meses, excepto algo; en ese tiempo, Lio entendió y aceptó que se estaba enamorando de su compañero y se le estaba complicando cada vez más poder disimular, sobre todo cuando estaban juntos o a solas.

Durante el horario laboral, Fotia intentaba fingir que no lo veía aunque en realidad sí lo hacía. Sobre todo porque Galo adquirió de forma definitiva la costumbre de no usar camiseta la mayor parte del tiempo y eso atraía casi instintivamente a cierto par de ojos rosáceos.

El extraño deseo primitivo que despertó en Lio e inició apenas como una pequeña flama acabó convirtiéndose en una suerte de hoguera que amenazaba con quemarlo a él también en cualquier momento. Ya no había noche que pasara para él sin autosatisfacerse pensando en Galo e imaginándoselo en las más impúdicas y libidinosas situaciones. 

La verdad era que Lio deseaba sexualmente a su ahora colega y le estaba costando demasiado controlarse; lo peor era que Galo ni siquiera se había percatado de la situación y tampoco estaba consciente de que sus acciones solo contribuían a empeorarlo todo.

Luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo, ambos bomberos regresaron a casa con intenciones de tomar un baño y reunirse más tarde con sus demás compañeros en la pizzería favorita de todo el grupo. Galo parecía estar con mucha hambre, tanto que se la pasaba todo el tiempo repitiendo qué clases de pizzas que encargaría una vez que fueran al local.

Lio ya no prestaba atención a esas tonterías, parecía algo ido y estaba mucho más callado que de costumbre. Lo único que el chico en verdad necesitaba era llegar a destino y tener un poco de privacidad para descargar toda esa frustración que traía contenida.

—¿Qué pasa, Lio? Estuviste muy callado todo el día -puntualizó Thymos cuando por fin dejó de hablar tanto pero antes de que el otro pudiera responderle, él mismo lo hizo- ¡Ya sé! También te estás muriendo de hambre, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? -exclamó Fotia y lo observó de manera extraña haciendo una mueca de disgusto-

—Estás así porque tienes hambre -reiteró Galo tomándoselo todo a la ligera como siempre- Bueno, ve a bañarte tú primero, yo iré a ver si tengo ropa interior limpia.

—¿Desde cuándo usas ropa interior? -bromeó el otro, ya era de público conocimiento que Thymos no llevaba nada debajo sus pantalones de trabajo porque, según él, así se sentía más cómodo y tenía más libertad de movimiento durante los operativos-

—¡Claro que uso ropa interior! Lo hago cuando no estoy trabajando -aclaró avergonzado- ¿Por qué todos ustedes creen que soy un exhibicionista?

—Pues... no tengo la menor idea -replicó Lio con un tono sarcástico que el otro no captó, en realidad no era como si le molestara ver a Galo mostrando sus increíbles abdominales todo el tiempo- Bueno, iré a bañarme entonces.

Y dicho eso, el bonito joven se marchó a lo suyo. Aprovechó el momento para poder masturbarse a su entero gusto mientras de nuevo sus pensamientos se veían invadidos con la faceta más sensual de Galo Thymos, esa que desconocía pero que ansiaba poder ver en algún momento.

—¡Mierda! -susurró Lio un tanto agitado tras haber alcanzado un muy buen orgasmo- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando conmigo? -se preguntó al darse cuenta que aquello no había sido suficiente para él, seguía sintiéndose necesitado y bastante caliente, tanto que su miembro parecía querer volver a erectarse-

—¡Lio! -lo llamó Galo del otro lado de la puerta, produciéndole un tremendo sobresalto- ¡Date prisa que se nos va a hacer tarde y todavía tengo que ducharme!

—¡Ya salgo! -respondió y se apresuró a cerrar el grifo con las manos temblorosas- ¿Pero cuál es la prisa? -murmuró y tomó la toalla para enrollársela alrededor de la cintura- ¡Ah, claro! El muy idiota tiene hambre y quiere que seamos los primeros en llegar a la pizzería.

Cuando Fotia abrió la puerta del baño, volvió a asustarse pero esta vez fue porque vio al otro ahí recostado contra el marco, aguardándolo a que saliera con bastante impaciencia. El hombre de peculiar cabello azul también estaba envuelto en una toalla, pero la suya era tan corta y pequeña que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle un muslo y la mitad del otro.

—¿¡Uh!? -Lio quedó estático en su sitio sin entender nada, no comprendía por qué tanto apremio por parte del otro; pero Galo no quería perder más tiempo así que lo tomó del brazo y lo estiró para que desalojara el lugar más rápido- ¡Oye!

—Estaré listo en cinco minutos. Vístete pronto y nos vamos cuanto antes -anunció el hombre y cerró la puerta dejando a su compañero sin chance de responderle-

—¡Tch! ¡Idiota! ¡Cómo si las pizzas fueran a terminarse!

Lio fue a su habitación y comenzó a secarse pero una vez más lo invadió esa ya conocida e incómoda sensación de intranquilidad y frustración. Exhaló hastiado y al agachar la mirada notó que efectivamente tenía de nuevo una jodida erección que requería ser atendida cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué demonios me tiene que pasar esto justo ahora? -se lamentó antes de dejarse caer en la cama sobre su espalda, no tenía otra opción viable que hacerlo de nuevo- Supongo que no me queda de otra.

El chico tomó su miembro con una de sus manos y cuando se dispuso a iniciar con lo suyo, de nuevo la molesta voz de Galo del otro lado de la puerta lo dejó con los pelos de punta.

—¡Lio! Ya acabé de ducharme, espero ya estés listo.

—¡¡¡Argh!!! -un estruendoso gruñido escapó de él, no podía estar más enojado para entonces- ¡Sí, ya estoy listo!

—Genial. Me visto y ya nos vamos -anunció Thymos con inocultable entusiasmo-

—Sí, claro -refunfuñó Fotia observando su sexo y masajeándolo con lentitud- Estoy completamente listo y también tengo mucha hambre -desde luego, él lo decía en un sentido no precisamente literal, ya que su apetito era de otra clase y necesitaba satisfacerlo pronto- ¡A la mierda! La estúpida pizza puede esperar, yo no.


	2. Lio también tiene hambre

Lio intentó darse prisa para solucionar el tremendo problema que tenía entre sus piernas; todavía no secaba por completo ni se vestía pero sabía que Galo regresaría en cuestión de minutos para estar de fastidioso, apurándolo para salir. La situación en sí le generaba demasiada ansiedad y así no podía concentrarse en su satisfacción.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y enfocó sus más lascivos pensamientos en su compañero, lo imaginaba bajo su cuerpo, sonrojado y gimiendo su nombre mientras lo hacía suyo. A pesar de que Galo fuera más alto, más fuerte y más corpulento, Lio estaba convencido de que esas cosas no representarían ningún inconveniente para follárselo duro y con todas las ganas de mundo.

—¡Ahhhh...ngh...Galo...! -murmuraba a medida que su mano derecha cobraba una mayor velocidad en vaivén en torno a su sexo, el cual lubricaba muchísimo y se sentía cada vez más caliente-

Lio trataba de acallar sus quejidos cubriendo su boca con la mano que tenía libre pero sentía que necesitaba dejarlos salir. Cuando por fin consiguió alcanzar un estado de concentración y se relajó un poco, todo parecía indicarle que tendría un exquisito orgasmo.

—Galo...mmm...vamos, dí mi nombre... -susurraba moviéndose de un modo aún más frenético, al punto que la cama empezaba a rechinar- Eres solo mío, ¿cierto? ¡Anda, dímelo!

—¡¡¡Lio!!!

—Sí, eso es -replicó Fotia pero en definitiva aquello ya no fue producto de su imaginación; se había escuchado demasiado real y cercano, por lo que abrió los ojos para corroborar que no se equivocó y que Galo estaba en su puerta, luego de haber entrado de golpe y sin llamar-

—¡Lio, mira esto! Remi envió un mensaje y dice que tiene cupones de consumición para todos, así que...-- -el hombre calló al ver a su compañero en semejantes condiciones- ¿Mmm...pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¿Qué no lo estás viendo, idiota? -Lio se sonrojó por completo, no solo por el hecho de haber sido descubierto de esa manera sino porque también notó que tenía a Galo frente a él en ropa interior-

—Sí, pero...--

—¡Ven aquí! -ordenó el chico- Acércate un poco más.

—¿Uh? ¿Lio? Creo que debería darte algo de privacidad.

—¡Qué te acerques, maldita sea!

Galo encogió los hombros y fue hasta donde el otro; una vez ahí, se detuvo frente a la cama sin entender qué era lo que Lio quería; al verlo desnudo, sonrojado y tocándose a sí mismo, empezó a sentirse bastante inquieto.

—Lio -susurró y quedó con los labios entreabiertos, lo que veía era algo sumamente bello y erótico; Lio era hermoso y tenía una apariencia frágil mas su actitud era todo lo contrario, así que Galo no pudo evitar sucumbir ante esos ojos fieros que lo miraban como si se lo quisiera devorar por completo-

—No digas nada, ni una sola palabra -demandó Fotia y continuó masturbándose, ya que lo tenía ahí, solo quería era llenar sus ojos con la imagen del hombre para poder inspirarse mejor, no tenía intenciones de ir más allá hasta que sintió esa terrible necesidad de tocarlo también-

A decir verdad, a Thymos le sentaba demasiado bien ese ajustado bóxer de color rojo que llevaba puesto y su colega se fijó de inmediato en el gran bulto que se le formaba adelante. Se preguntó si en verdad se estaba sintiendo excitado por el hecho de estarlo viendo así.

Lio levantó y extendió una de sus piernas para luego posar su pie derecho sobre el marcado abdomen de Galo, lo comenzó a acariciar con lentitud de esa manera, deslizando por el pecho ajeno mientras se masturbaba y gemía viéndolo con deseo.

El otro quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar pronto; nunca esperó ser partícipe de algo como eso ni llegar a conocer ese lado por demás lascivo y fogoso de Lio Fotia. Recién cuando sintió aquel inquieto pie presionando sobre su bóxer cayó en la cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía.

—Lio... -pronunció el bombero al tiempo que se sonrojaba más-

—Solo quise inspirarme un poco viéndote pero parece que ya también estás muy caliente -replicó Lio con una sonrisa y luego colocándole esta vez el pie izquierdo en el torso- Deja que yo lo arregle.

Y así, Fotia usando sus pies consiguió bajar la ropa interior hasta dejar al descubierto el excitado y lubricado sexo de su compañero, del cual goteaba un fluido trasparente.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó el chico y se dispuso a estimular al otro tomándole el pene en medio de sus pies, atrapándolo entre sus plantas y moviéndolas de adelante hacia atrás más y más rápido-

—Dios...aaahhh... -Galo no pudo contenerse y tomó con fuerza los pies de Lio, apretándolos contra su miembro y contoneado frenéticamente sus caderas-

Lio estaba impresionado ante ese repentino actuar por lo que dejó de masturbarse por un momento y quedó viendo con fijeza a su colega, quien parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo follándose sus pies, pues gemía como un desaforado a la par que se complacía de esa manera.

—¡Mmmm....ngh...Lio...! -murmuraba Galo sin detenerse un solo instante y apenas un rato después, se vino con violencia dejando rastros de su blanquecina esencia por todas partes, sobre todo en los pies, piernas y pecho de Lio-

—Parece que esa manguera tiene demasiada presión -comentó Fotia con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Quién dijo que podías correrte, Galo Thymos?

—Lo siento -contestó sin siquiera saber las razones por las que se estaba disculpando-

—Mira el desastre que hiciste aquí -y entonces deslizó sus pies cuesta arriba hasta alcanzar la barbilla ajena- Límpiamelos ahora -ordenó el muchacho-

—Está bien -asintió Galo- Iré por una toalla.

—¡No! Límpialos con tu lengua y date prisa que todavía no he podido correrme.

Galo quedó pensativo por unos segundos, sin embargo enseguida se dispuso a cumplir la petición de Lio sin protestar. Era como si tuviera la absoluta necesidad de seguir cada una de esas palabras y no le molestaba adquirir esa postura casi sumisa ante él.

Lio gimoteó al sentir esa lengua recorriendo sus pies, la sentía deslizándose y humedeciéndole desde los talones hasta los dedos, los cuales eran succionados de tanto en tanto; luego el otro seguía por los empeines y pasaba de una extremidad a otra repitiendo la misma acción.

En poco tiempo, el hombre quitó todo rastro de semen que pudo haber quedado en los pies de Fotia y este se encontraba enloquecido gracias a esas sensaciones por demás placenteras. Su erección palpitaba de nuevo y estaba a nada de alcanzar su anhelado orgasmo sin siquiera estimularse ya.

—Tienes unos pies muy bonitos, Lio -sonrió en cuanto terminó con su afanosa labor- ¿Necesitas alguna otra ayuda?

—Me alegra que lo preguntes -replicó y se levantó de su sitio- Colócate de espaldas y apoya tus manos en la cabecera de la cama.

Thymos comprendió lo que su compañero quería, se despojó del bóxer que aún llevaba puesto y volvió a obedecer sin protestar. Para entonces Lio estaba terminando de colocarse un preservativo y también trajo un pequeño bote de lubricante del cajón de la mesa de noche.

—Espero no te moleste el efecto caliente -dijo Fotia mientras derramaba una buena cantidad del lubricante entre las nalgas del otro hombre para poder introducir un par de dedos en él, arrancándole unos quejidos de inmediato-

—¡¡¡Ngh...aaahhh!!! Se siente muy bien -confesó- Pero no olvides que soy parte de _Burning Rescue_ y estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con el calor -replicó con un tono que sonó demasiado presuntuoso, a lo que Lio respondió agregando un dedo más y comenzando a moverlos en vaivén tanto como podía- Mmm...rayos, no sé por qué pero aaahhh...en este momento estoy lamentando que ya no seas un _Mad Burnish_.

—¡Vaya que eres un idiota!

Galo ya no tuvo chance de contestar pues Lio retiró sus dedos y los reemplazó por su miembro, penetrándolo rápido y fuerte, dejándose ir por completo en su estrecho interior y haciéndole gritar su nombre del mismo modo en que lo había estado fantaseando todo aquel tiempo.

Lio cerraba los ojos y gemía por lo alto, apretaba los glúteos de Galo a medida que entraba y salía de él. Ya no era solo el otro quien sentía un impresionante calor colmándole hasta las entrañas, el chico también experimentaba lo mismo en su virilidad. Era algo tan jodidamente excitante que llegado a ese punto, los espasmos que antecedían a su clímax empezaban a manifestarse en su vientre.

—¡Galo! -lo llamó casi con desesperación- ¡Voltéate ahora! -ordenó antes de salir por completo del cuerpo ajeno-

Entonces Galo se giró y quedó sentado en la cama. En tanto, Lio permaneció de rodillas frente a él, al mirarlo se dio cuenta que se había empalmado de nuevo y estaba masturbándose, pero como ya estaba en su límite, ni bien se quitó el condón terminó eyaculándole en el rostro.

Lio estaba todo agitado viendo cómo sus fluidos se escurrían por la cara de Galo. Sin decir una sola palabra, se acercó a besarlo con pasión y de paso, lo ayudó con lo que estaba hasta que pudiera correrse una vez más.

Ambos estuvieron besándose abrazados durante un buen rato hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por un sonoro ruido producido por el estómago de Lio, lo que generó la automática risa de Galo y el sonrojo del muchacho, quien terminó muerto de hambre luego de tanta acción.

—¡Vaya, Lio! Algo me dice que hoy vas a comer más que Varys y yo juntos.

—Definitivamente lo haré -afirmó Fotia con una sonrisa y salió de la cama- Vamos, apúrate y deja de perder el tiempo. Tenemos pocos minutos para ducharnos e ir por las pizzas.

—¡Pero si ya nos duchamos!

—¡Pues lo haremos de nuevo! No podemos ir con los chicos apestando a sexo.

—De acuerdo, vamos a tomar la ducha juntos -Galo se puso de pie y tomó a Lio del brazo para encaminarse con él hacia el baño-

En cuanto llegaron ahí, entraron a la ducha y abrieron el grifo. Cuando el agua fría comenzó a caerles, Lio notó que el miembro de Galo estaba a punto de volver a despertar.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que estés así de nuevo?

—La culpa es tuya, Lio -acusó mientras llevaba sus manos a la estrecha cintura para acercarlo y presionarlo contra su cuerpo-

—¿¡Mi culpa!? -refutó un tanto molesto- ¡Pero si no hice nada!

—Eso es lo que tú crees -las manos de Thymos se posaron en las nalgas ajenas y su boca atacó el cuello de su amante- Tenemos tiempo aún, ¿cierto?

—¿Y las pizzas qué? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

—Bueno, las pizzas pueden esperar -en definitiva, la voz de Galo susurrándole de forma sensual al oído tenía un poderoso efecto sobre Lio-

Quizás los besos y las caricias no serían suficientes para aplacar el calor y el hambre que se tenían mutuamente y que los volvía a invadir en ese momento. De todos modos, ya era un hecho que llegarían tarde a la cita con sus colegas esa noche en la pizzería pero ahora surgieron otras prioridades.

**FIN**


End file.
